poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heading back to Sodor/We're Friends Reprise/The Fat Controller Meets Ace/End Credits
This is how the heading back to Sodor scene goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. the Chinese diesel uses a breakdown crane to lift Nia back onto the tracks whilst Lightning and his friends are stood around Thomas (who is still lying on his side, unconscious), worried looks on their faces Lightning McQueen: Thomas, listen, bud. I have something to say even if you don't make it. remains unconscious as Nia and Yong Bao watch in sadness Lightning McQueen: You achieved your dream. You finally saw the world. Maybe not all of it but some. Dusty Crophopper: But you did the right thing. Giving your life to save Nia. Rita: We will miss you greatly but we will never forget you. just as Nia starts to cry over the loss of her friend, Thomas coughs and wakes up Thomas: groans What happened? Nia: Thomas! Hugo: You're alive! Thomas: (as Lightning and the others lifted Thomas and pulled him back on the tracks behind Nia) Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be? Yong Bao? What's he doing here? Sarge: It's a long story, soldier. Mayday: You really gave us a fright you know. Thomas: I know. (to Nia) And, Nia. I should never have tried to rescue you by myself. That was really dangerous. I needed help. Nia: Everybody needs help sometimes, Thomas. Even me. And we're all safe now. Thomas: Thanks to Yong Bao. Yong Bao: I still can't believe how close that was. You really gave me a fright, Thomas, McQueen and friends. Let's never do that again! OK? (chuckles) Thomas: Fine with us, Yong Bao. We're just glad you're bigger and stronger than we are. Nia: We are bigger and stronger too, Thomas, when we stay together. Rita: Yes. You know what they say, strength in numbers. Mater: Wow, not only you're the cutest fox cub we've ever met but you're smartest too. Rita: Thanks. Lightning McQueen: So, can you ever forgive all of us, Nia? Nia: Of course I do. Lightning McQueen: And I guess us saving your life made up for that trick, too, didn't it? Nia: Yes, it truly did. Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) I'm just glad that we're friends again. Yong Bao: So where are you going now, Thomas? thinks then as he about to say something, Nia speaks Nia: Back to Sodor! And then Thomas will be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world! Thomas: No, Nia, we both will be! Yong Bao: If you want to go to Sodor, you have to go west through Asia and Europe. Nia: So, Europe must be the last continent on your route, Thomas. Thomas, Nia and cars: Continent number 5! Thomas: Ha-ha! (toots) Thanks, Yong Bao! Nia: Bye! Cars: See ya! Yong Bao: Go safely now! Bye! song We're Friends Reprise starts as Thomas, Nia and the cars head off down the line and through a tunnel : Thomas and Nia: We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends! scene changes to India where Thomas, Nia, McQueen and friends are driving, puffing and flying through a yard : Thomas: Anywhere I go : I hope you gonna go there too : Anything I do : Please won't you come and do it too : Nia: It doesn't really matter where we may be : It makes me really happy knowing that you'll be there with me : Thomas and Nia: We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends! : Indian signalman saw them in a signal box and picked up the telephone to ring. In the office, The Fat Controller's telephone rings and The Thin Controller, Mr Percival (who had been looking after the railway while the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas) picks it up :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hooray, hooray The Thin Controller: Hello? Yes, it is. Thomas? McQueen? India? Back to Sodor? Thank you? (laughs) caught himself in laughing with joy and look around to make sure no one sees this. The scene then changes to Thomas, Nia and the cars still singing : Thomas and Nia: We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends! reached Vicarstown Bridge where Nia saw that Thomas looks sad Nia: What's wrong, Thomas? Thomas: On the other side of that bridge is Sodor, Nia. And And when I get there, I'II be home again. Lightning McQueen: And we need to go back home to the US to Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction. Dusty Crophopper: Looks like you need to go back home to Kenya too, Nia. Nia: (sighs) That's not so easy for me, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: What do you mean? Nia: The shed I used to lived in isn't even there any more. Thomas: It isn't? Nia: No, Thomas. I don't really have a home to go back to. Thomas: You don't? sadly shakes her head Thomas: Oh, Nia. I'm so sorry. Lightning McQueen: We didn't know. Hugo: We're also sorry for your loss. Chug: But, Nia, aren't there other sheds for you to look for? Nia: I'm afraid there's no spare sheds for me at all. Rita: Then you're really are homeless. cars look sad for Nia's loss of a home Thomas: But that means you can come and stay on Sodor with me. I'm sure the Fat Controller won't mind. He loves having new engines to help out on his railway! Skipper Riley: Are you sure about this, Thomas? Thomas: Of course. Sheriff: She definitely needs a home to live in, Skip. Holley Shiftwell: Thomas is offering her a new home so why are you not okay with it? Skipper Riley: Well, he'd need to discuss it with the Fat Controller. Thomas: That's what I intended to do, Skipper. So, do you want Nia to have a new home or not? Skipper Riley: Well, if that's what you want, then I'll agree to it. Sparky: That's what I like to hear. Sally: Then let's get going and bring Nia to Sodor. Thomas: (toots) Come on, Nia! Welcome to Sodor! Nia: I'm coming!! finale of We're Friends reprise plays as Thomas, Nia and the cars approached Knapford station : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends Thomas: Huh? Lightning McQueen: Guys, look! Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! engines, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Daisy, Philip, Henry, Edward, Toby, Gordon, Percy, Emily, James, The Thin Controller and a crowd of people have gathered outside of Knapford with a banner saying WELCOME HOME, THOMAS hanging on a signal grate to welcome Thomas, Nia and the cars home : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends! cheered, whistles and honks as confetti was launched into the air Percy: Thomas! You, McQueen and the others were gone so long, we thought you were never going to come home! Gordon: Even I missed you, Thomas. The Thin Controller: Congratulations, Thomas! And you too, Lightning and Friends. Oh, and who might this be? Thomas: Oh, Mr Percival! This is our friend, Nia. We wouldn't have have made it without her. Emily: Hi, Nia! Gordon: Hello! James: Welcome to Sodor! Nia: Thank you and hello to all of you too! Lightning McQueen: Nia is going to be staying here on Sodor with all of you. Dusty Crophopper: We just need to discuss this with the Fat Controller. The Thin Controller: But I thought he'd be with you and Thomas. Thomas: Me? Why me? Percy: Because he went looking for you. Gordon: We thought he must have found you and was bringing you home again. Cars: What?! and the cars look at Emily and James, stunned and they look at each other in shock Percy: So, if he's not with you or McQueen... Thomas: Then where in the world is he? scene changes to a ship where The Fat Controller is wearing a sailor's hat while being seasick The Fat Controller: (gloomy) I don't suppose you've seen this tank engine? Blue with a number one on the side of him? He's called..... Ace: Thomas? fly off the ship and it is revealed that Ace is with the Fat Controller and has recognized the photograph : The Fat Controller: He could have bashed into some buffers : Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine : Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign : Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all : Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house : Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall : Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown : Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown : Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? : Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? : Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! : Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide : Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge : Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain : Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! : James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race : Imprisoned in a Steelworks! : Percy: Or be lost in outer space! : Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas : Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! : James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! : Henry: He could be almost anywhere! : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? : Percy: We don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan